tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Police vehicles
patrol car at Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering 2011]] The Police use a wide range of vehicles from small local patrol cars like the mini metro up to high performance sports cars such as Subaru Impretsa and the Mitsubishi Evo. Past cars have ranged from the Morris Minor up to Daimler Drophead Coupe & Triumph Stag. The police also operate a number of other vehicle types including Police buses and even police tractors. The Traffic officers (highways dept) also operate motorcycles. Several of the manufacturers have special departments that convert the cars to police spec. with HD wiring looms and electrical systems to power al the extra equipment. The days of just adding a bell and blue light to turn it into a police car are long gone. Historic vehicles The different forces have traditional bought and now lease a wide range of models with some forces going for cheaper makes and others buying premium and even executive models. They have traditional kept them longer than most users and some have clocked up vast mileages during their service life. ex Greater Manchester Police. This genuine ex GMP example has been refitted as a typical Traffic Patrol car of the era]] MK3 2.9i (4x4) Police car formerly used by Derbyshire Police]] Defender of Sussex police used for rural policing and events were access is required off road such as isolated cliff tops and beaches or in the Downs for search and rescue work]] escorting the procession of vehicles at the Sandbach Transport Festival]] ;Vehicles used in the past include; * Austin 7 in the 1930's * Austin A35 * Austin 1300 * Morris Minor in the 1950s & 60s * Morris J-type - 'black maria' - (prisoner transport) * Land Rover from 1950s to today * Triumph Stag 1970s * Mini - 1960 & 70s * Mini Metro - 1980's * MGA 1600 * MGC * MGB GT * Morris 1600 * Riley (Motor-car) * Ford Capri * Ford Cortina * Ford Escort * Ford Granada * Ford Mondeo * Ford Sierra * Ford Transit - vans & mini bus * Freight Rover Vans & Mini buses * Jaguar S type * Jaguar XJ6 * Rover P6 1970s * Rover SDI 1970 & 80s * Triumph 2500 * Daimler SP250 Dart - Pursuit car * Vauxhall Astra cars & vans * Vauxhall Cavalier * Vauxhall Senata - traffic cars * Vauxhall Omega * Volvo 240 * Wolseley ? models * BSA Motorcycles * BMW Motorcycles * Triumph motorcycle ;Modern vehicles; * Range Rover & BMW X5 * Land Rover Discovery * Toyota Land Cruiser * Honda CRV * LDV Convoy vans * LDV Maxus vans * Nissan Navara * Peugeot 306 * Skoda Octavia * BMW 3 series * BMW 5 series * BMW Motorcycles * Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Vans - mobile command centres and police stations * Volvo V70 T5 - Traffic cars * Volvo S60 T5 * Vauxhall Vectra See also * Emergency service vehicles ** Fire engine ** Ambulance * Police Car UK - Collectors group References / sources External links * www.policecaruk.com club web site Category:Police vehicles Category:Police vehicles